Desaparición
by Luna Sad
Summary: -¿Y Splinter? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? - Splinter ha desaparecido y nadie sabe por que, Leonardo y sus hermanos tienen la responsabilidad de encontrarlo y en el camino se encuentran con alguien muy especial,alguien que nadie se imagina...
1. Chapter 1

_Desaparición _

_Disclaimer: _las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

_Capítulo 1 ¡Regresa!_

_Un terrible caos se formaba en las alcantarillas, nuestros personajes se empujaban entre si haciendo imposible que hubiese un poco de orden._

_Con la misteriosa desaparición de Splinter todo se había convertido en un desastre, una mañana el simplemente se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno, se sintió su ausencia, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado; aquella mañana sus hijos encontraron su alcoba perfectamente ordenada, la cama tendida sin una sola arruga, no era extraño que su padre tuviera todo en orden, pero sí lo era que no estuviera allí, y que se hubiera ido sin avisar. De eso ya habían pasado cuatro semanas._

_Los días pasaban lentos y angustiantes, ellos sabían bien que su padre era capaz de defenderse y cuidarse, pero eso no impedía que ellos se preocuparan, millones de preguntas sin respuestas se formulaban en sus cabezas, principalmente en la de Leonardo._

_El frustrante fracaso de encontrar a Hamato ocasionaba riñas entre ellos, aun más en Leo y Rafa y esta era una de esas ocasiones:_

_-¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!-grito Leo llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación-_

_-¡¿Basta?!-replico rafa con el mismo sentimiento-¡no! ¡NO! ¡Debemos volver allí-señalo la salida- y seguir buscándole!_

_-Chicos, Leo tiene razón –dijo Donnie con un tono de voz apagada-tenemos que descansar, aparte está apunto de llover._

_-Eso no importa cerebrito._

_-¡Pero bros!, nuestro padre está allá afuera-hablo Mikey- _

_-¡Exacto!, solo que pareciera que al intrépido no le importa-dijo Rafa sin pensar-_

_-¡Rafa! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-se impactó Donatello ante tal comentario-_

_-A ver Rafael… ¡¿enserio crees que no me importa?¡_

_-¡Pues al parecer no!_

_El mayor frunció el ceño muy indignado ante esa respuesta._

_-Es nuestro padre, es mi padre…_

_-¡Si lo quisieras tanto como dices no te darías por vencido!-dijo Rafa dándole la espalda a Leo-_

_-Hermano…-respiro profundo el mayor tratando no perder la calma-entiendo que te sientas así...__  
_

_-Tu no sabes nada…-le interrumpió el de rojo para después irse a su habitación-_

_Don y Mikey se miraron entre sí, todos esos días habían sido realmente largos y pesados, seguían con la esperanza de encontrarle pero no había ni una sola pista, no sabían si alguien se lo había llevado, no sabían nada, ni siquiera por dónde empezar, en esas cuatro semanas ya habían recorrido todos los lugares a donde iba su sensei y nada, era como si él nunca hubiera existido._

_Leo dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá, sus hermanos menores se sentaron al lado de él, estuvieron allí sin decir nada por un par de minutos._

_-Lo vamos a encontrar-rompió el silencio Miguel Ángel- ya verán_

_-Si…-dio una media sonrisa Donatello-todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?-se dirigió a Leo, este solo asintió con la cabeza-_

_Donnie escucho el timbrecito molesto de su celular que le indicaba que recibía un mensaje nuevo, con un poco de entusiasmo en su rostro tomo el aparato esperando que fueran noticias de su amado padre, pero no fue así._

_-¿Qué pasa bro?-pregunto Mikey al notar la desilusión en Don-_

_-Son Casey y April._

_-¿Y?-se reincorporo Leo- ¿encontraron algo?_

_-No- negó el ninja morado con la cabeza-nada-dejo escapar un suspiro-_

_Al igual que los chicos April y Casey se habían dedicado a intentar localizar a Splinter pero todo era en vano, no había ni una sola pista de donde se pudiera encontrar, ni un rastro._

_El menor de ellos ya no pudo más y dejo escapar una lagrima llena de dolor y angustia por sus ojos color azul, el ninja morado solo abrazo a Mikey respirando hondo para no caer en llanto al igual que su pequeño hermano, el mayor en cambio solo les miraba con ojos tristes ,él se dio cuenta en ese momento que ninguno de los cuatro había llorado desde hace cuatro semanas, Leo se limpió rápidamente la lagrima que corrió por su mejilla para evitar que sus hermanos lo vieran, este sentía que debía ser fuerte por todos, la mayor parte del tiempo Leonardo siempre ocultaba lo que sentía, cuanto le dolían los insultos de sus hermanos, la soledad que a veces llegaba a sentir y un sinfín de situaciones mas._

_Donatello dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor y vio en aquellos ojos azules de Leo algo que hizo que don se estremeciera, era una mirada que reflejaba profunda tristeza una inmenso sentimiento de impotencia y un toque de culpa, esta vez el genio soltó todo el dolor que sentía con un mar de lágrimas._

_El intrépido se llevó una mano a su boca tratando de no llorar, nunca lo había hecho enfrente de ellos y ese no sería el día._

_-Voy a fuera-dijo con hilo de voz-necesito aire._

_-Ok-asintió Donnie dedicándole una media sonrisa-no te tardes._

_Mike se levantó del sofá para darle un cálido abrazo a su hermano el de azul._

_-No le hagas caso al mal humor de rafa-dijo Mikey-_

_Leonardo asintió y le dio unas leves palmaditas a su travieso hermano y los dos menores le vieron salir de la alcantarilla. _

_Afuera el destino jugaría una mala pasada para los hermanos Hamato, como si no tuviesen suficiente con la desaparición sin sentido de su padre… _

_El clima era presagio de la tormenta que no tardaba en caer, Leo buscó el lugar más tranquilo y apartado de la ciudad, necesitaba estar a solas, al llegar allí Leo pudo sentir la fría brisa que rozaba sus mejillas con un poco de agua cayendo de las nubes grises que cubrían aquel manto azulado._

_Él coloco sus katanas en el suelo para después sentarse y ponerse en posición para meditar, se concentró en como respiraba, inhalaba y exhalaba, pero le era imposible a Leonardo encontrar un poco de paz, las palabras de su hermano Rafael se le venial a la mente una y otra y otra vez : ''_ _si lo quisieras tanto como dices no te darías por vencido'', Leo frunció el ceño al recordar eso, no entendía por qué su hermano actuaba como si el tuviera la culpa de todo, ansiaba con toda su alma recuperar a su padre, podía buscarlo las 24 horas del día, pero no era posible pues tanto Rafael como él tenían que ver por sus hermanos menores, no podían exponerse a pescar una enfermedad o ser expuestos, tenían que ver por ellos también, su padre siempre les había inculcado eso. _

_Leo abrió los ojos para contemplar la vista tan bella que le proporcionaba el lugar donde se encontraba, se alcanzaba a ver casi toda la ciudad, pero no resonaba ni un solo ruido, ni las sirenas de las ambulancia ni los murmullos de la gente hablando, se veían miles de luces provenientes de las casas donde se encontraban millones de habitantes neoyorkinos._

_De repente un pensamiento inundo su mente '¿dónde estaría su padre?' y sobretodo:' ¿está vivo?'. El ninja Azul al pensar en eso un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos sin intención de detenerse._

_-¿Dónde estás?-dijo el chico en un susurro-¡papá! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! -El llanto y la desesperación aumentaron en el-¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE NECESITO!...te necesito-se llevó las manos al rostro y callo rendido al suelo –no se…te juro…que no se, ya no sé qué hacer-dirigió su mirada al cielo-sé que estas por ahí… Lo se…solo… ¡Dame una pista!...Rafael actúa como si yo tuviera la culpa-más lagrimas brotaron- ¡y no es cierto!, ¡intento con todas mis fuerzas recuperarte! ¡Te quiero!-dejo caer su cara al suelo lleno de tierra, las lágrimas que corrían como río por la cara de Leonardo fueron camufladas por las grandes gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer del cielo-papi…_

_Desde la oscuridad de una esquina una mujer hermosa observaba con lastima a aquella tortuga mutante, vestía con una capa negra que impedía verla claramente, se distinguía que era alta de nariz pequeña y fina, ojos almendrados y grandes de no más de 34 años._

_-Lo siento, pequeño Leonardo, lo siento-susurro la mujer para después desaparecer en la obscuridad._

_Continuara…_

**¡Hola!, bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n porque lo hice con mucho cariño je,je Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Paolet Chan Ryu porque me ayuda con mis horrorosas faltas de ortografía ( y espero que no se nos haya colado una por allí) XD y enserio muchas gracias por tomar una parte de su tiempo para leer, espero actualizar muy pronto jeje lamento si el capítulo es un poco corto, ojala y les haya entrado curiosidad por saber dónde está Spliter xD sin más me despido guapetones y guapetonas que tengan lindo día.**

**Con cariño Luna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Desaparición

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

_Capítulo 2: ya te conocía._

_Poco después de haberse ido el mayor de los Hamato, Casey y April llegaron empapados a la guarida por la tormenta que se había desatado hacia un par de minutos, llegaron con la intención de charlar con los chicos para reorganizarse en la búsqueda_

_-¿Hola?-Pregunto April al ver la sala vacía-_

_-¿Chicos?-reafirmo el chico-¿alguien? _

_Una cara familiar se asomó desde la cocina, era Miguel Ángel que con una seña les invitaba a entrar, la pareja se miró entre sí, desde que el sensei se había esfumado el ambiente en las alcantarillas era demasiado amargo y sombrío, con tan solo poner un pie allí a todos les recorría un escalofrió y un nudo se formaba en la garganta, les era imposible estar allí sin que su corazón empezara a latir rápido al recordar tantos momentos._

_-¡Oh pobres! ¡Están hechos un trapo!-dijo Mikey al verlos mojados-ya vengo con toallas para que se sequen, esperen-Miguel les regalo una sonrisa –_

_-¡Gracias!-dijo la pelirroja, Casey solo sonrió-_

_-Estar aquí me da escalofríos-dijo Casey volteando a ver a todos lados-siento como si alguien nos vigilara_

_-Te diría que no fueras miedoso… pero a mí también me da escalofríos-dijo April volteando a ver a su novio-_

_-No son los únicos que sienten eso-dijo una voz por detrás de ellos-_

_-¡Hey Rafa!-saludo Casey a su buen amigo-¡ven acá!_

_-¡Jones!-el ninja rojo le dio unas ''leves palmaditas'' en señal de saludo- hey estas mojado ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Cómo que por qué Rafa?-contesto la pelirroja- afuera hay una tormenta ¡hasta con granizo y todo!_

_-¿Enserio?-salió Don del laboratorio- oh hola chicos._

_-Hola-saludaron los dos-_

_-Vnimos porque…_

_-Ya sabemos-interrumpió Rafa-vinieron por el mismo motivo por el cual han estado viniendo desde hace cuatro semanas._

_-si-todos dejaron escapar un suspiro-por eso._

_-¡Aquí están las toallas!-llego Mike-tengan_

_-Gracias-dijo abril tomándolas para después darle una a su novio- y ¿Dónde está Leo?_

_-Quien sabe –contesto Rafael con cierta indiferencia-_

_-¿Ha?-April miro confundida a su amigo Tsunderen-¿Dónde está?-la pelirroja Preguntó_

_a Donnie esta vez-._

_-Salió a tomar aire._

_-¿Qué? Pero si afuera es imposible estar, enserio ni April ni yo exageramos ¡el granizo es del tamaño de una canica!_

_-Es verdad, deberían ir a buscarle._

_-¿y nosotros por qué? Si el intrépido se fue ya es muy su problema._

_-Déjame adivinar-Casey se llevó los dedos de sus manos a su cabeza-mmmm ¡te peleaste con tu hermanote!, ¡de nuevo!_

_-Brujo...-respondió Miguel- sí, aquí el gruñón discutió con Leo y pues…ya te imaginaras._

_-¡tú cállate!- se defendió Rafael- ¡solo le dije la verdad!_

_- ¡¿ La verdad?¡ -le confronto el ninja morado-¡ pero si le gritaste que no le importaba que Splinter haya desaparecido, eso no es la verdad ¡_

_-Actúa como si no le importara._

_-No, no es verdad, Leo solo quiere nuestro bien-hablo esta vez el más pequeño-._

_Sus amigos humanos solamente se quedaron expectantes ante la nueva discusión que se estaba formando, los golpecillos de las pesadas canicas de hielo en el pavimento, los relámpagos sonando por todos lados, las corrientes de frio que se colaban y hacían que los huesos calaran, todo eso hacía que la situación se volviera más irritante._

_-Haz algo-le dijo April a Casey en un susurro-_

_-¿Yo?_

_-No, se lo decía al fantasma-respondió ella con sarcasmo-obvio tú, esto está de locos_

_-Me estas mandando a la boca del lobo, ¿sabías?_

_Y era cierto, meterse entre una pelea de los chicos en esos momentos era como meter la mano en aceite hirviendo y pretender salir sin una lesión._

_-Casey Jones…_

_-Está bien-el guerrero tomo fuerzas de su interior- hey chicos…chicos… ¡chicos¡oh vamos, chicos!_

_Al notar que nadie le hacía caso al dueño del palo de palo de hockey, la pelirroja decidió tomar la palabra, pero después de varios intentos de llamar la atención de sus amigos y no lograrlo tomo la decisión de ahorrarse la saliva._

_-¡Dios!-Exclamo ella-¡nos vamos a volver locos todos!_

_-Si no es que ya lo estamos, cariño-dijo Jones volteando a ver la discusión de sus amigos mutantes-corrijo…ya estamos locos._

_April le iba a responder pero un grito escalofriante callo a todos en seco, dejándolos con los pelos de punta y todos sus sentidos en alerta._

_-Que… ¿que fue eso?-pregunto Mike con un hilo de voz-_

_No era posible localizar el lugar de origen del sonido, aquello los había dejado paralizados, no era un grito normal es más ni siquiera podía haber sido humano, el sonido rebotaba entre las paredes, la temperatura descendió._

_-Ni idea…-respondió el de rojo-_

_-A ver….si no hay nadie más que nosotros… ¿Qué fue?-dijo Donatello tomando su Bo-o ¿Quién?_

_-Ya...bueno…tal vez vino de la superficie –menciono Casey intentado no asustarse- creo…_

_-Ya, vale, son nuestras mentes –volteo April atrás de ella para verificar que no hubiese alguien-solo eso…_

_Un instante más todo se voltearon a ver, el ambiente se había tornado realmente pesado casi asfixiante si todos ellos se hubieran concentrado mas en su alrededor hubieran notado aquellos ojos llenos de odio, brillantes, como una flama color verde que les observaba fijamente desde una esquina. _

_-Ufff-suspiro abril colocándose la toalla alrededor del cuello-¡que frio!_

_-si…mira hasta nuestro aliento se marca en el aire-dijo el chico resaltando esto-_

_-Bueno ya ¿entonces?-prosiguió Donnie-¿comenzamos?_

_-mm no –negó Miguel Ángel con la cabeza- no podemos, Leo aún no ha llegado._

_-Es verdad-apoyó Casey-tenemos que ir a buscarlo_

_-Assh –expreso el ninja temperamental- ¿Qué? Si él se fue es su problema-continuo al notar las miradas de todos en el-_

_-Ya Rafa, todos sabemos que si algo le pasara a Leo tu serias el primero en ir a ayudarle-Casey puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo-_

_-Entonces iré a buscar a Leo-anuncio la pelirroja-_

_-Voy contigo-continuo Mikey- que Don revise de nuevo las cintas de las cámaras y que Casey y Rafa pues...que se queden platicando, ¿o no?_

_Como nadie se opuso a aquel plan, así se hizo, pasaron los minutos y el más pequeño de la familia partió junto con April, Casey se quedó conversando con su amigo el de rojo para tratar de calmarle el temperamento, Don se dirigió a su laboratorio para que por onceava vez revisara las cintas de seguridad con la esperanza de encontrar algo (lo que sea) que les ayudara en la búsqueda._

_Afuera el clima empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba, las nubes grises habían tapado el cielo los relámpagos solo hacían que el escenario se volviera más lúgubre, '' es el fin de los tiempos'' bromeó Miguel Ángel al salir y sentir todo aquello._

_Después de recorrer varias azoteas y tejados intentado no resbalar debido al hielo que se había acumulado, ellos decidieron parar un rato._

_-Te digo April, es el fin del mundo-reitero Mikey- je,je,je._

_-¡Calla Mikey!-respondió divertida-claro que no, es solo un día malo y ya._

_-¿Adónde abra ido?-cuestiono el-_

_-No sé, conociéndolo tal vez a un lugar silencioso…_

_-Y aislado-continuo Miguel Ángel-¿Cómo le vamos a encontrar?_

_-Ni idea, pero creo que conozco un lugar a donde puedo haber _

_-Bien, ¡entonces te juego unas carreritas!-anuncio el pequeño-_

_-¡Te ganare!-grito la pelirroja poniéndose de pie-lo hare._

_Al ponerse de pie la chica dio un paso en falso lo cual provoco que resbalara por el tejado, Mikey la sostuvo pero el agua con hielo acumulado no ayudo y los dos cayeron muy bruscamente al suelo._

_- ¡¿Mike estas bien?!-se re incorporo abril afortunadamente ella había salido ilesa-_

_-¡Acuh! -Se quejó el ninja anaranjado-¡me duele el pie!_

_April muy preocupada intentaba ver como estaba el tobillo del quelonio pero con el ambiente que se presentaba en esos momentos le era imposible evaluar a su amigo, Temía que se le hubiera fracturado el tobillo y ninguno de los dos cargaba su T-phone._

_-¡Mikey!-reitero ella-¡vamos allá!-señalo un local que tenía un toldo-servirá para refugiarnos de la lluvia y el granizo._

_-¡Ok! -April ayudo al ninja anaranjado, este paso su brazo por el cuello de la chica para que fuera un soporte_

_A paso lento avanzaron .hasta llegar allí, al estar seguros de la lluvia Mikey se sentó en el. Asfalto para que abril le viera._

_-¡Diablos!-maldijo ella- creo que se te ha roto_

_-¡Aahh! Eso concordaría con el dolor que siento-chillo el joven-¡me duele! ¡Y mucho!_

_-Calma Mikey, calma-Intento tranquilizarlo-_

_Al revisar de nuevo el pie de su amigo, April se dio cuenta de la gravedad de esto. El tobillo de Miguel Ángel se había puesto de color morado con negro el hueso le resaltaba y Se saltaban las venas que indicaban una hemorragia interna._

_Miguel Ángel sentía como un terrible dolor le recorría la pierna derecha, combinado con una ligera sensación (no menos dolorosa) de haberse quemado._

_-¿Puedes levantarte?-pregunto la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que estaban demasiado lejos de la guarida-._

_-No…no lo sé-titubeó el-¿lo intentamos?_

_-Claro-la chica le tendió la mano a su amigo- a la de 1…2_

_-¡Va 3!_

_Al intentar levantarse ellos solo provocaron que la situación empeorar, Mikey soltó un gran grito de dolor al apoyarse de más en su pie lastimado, April de inmediato le reacomodo en el suelo._

_Después de varios minutos los dos empezaron a desesperarse, April no podía irse a pedir ayuda porque dejaría solo a Mikey y si alguien llegaba este no podría defenderse, era peligroso esperar en el suelo frio con ese clima podría enfermarse de pulmonía._

_-April...-empezó el ninja anaranjado-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella-_

_-Hay que intentarlo de nuevo…_

_-No Mikey…no, te podrías lastimar más._

_-Vamos…_

_-Ashh...-la pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos-está bien...vamos…_

_Los chicos lo intentaron de nuevo la diferencia fue que con mucho dolor (de parte de Mikey) y esfuerzo lograron ponerse de pie ''bien esto es algo'' río la chica intentado dar ánimos a los dos, ''solo nos faltan como 4'000 calles más'' respondió el, a paso de tortuga y entre unas cuantas risas avanzaron un par de metros._

_-Vamos, amigo-animaba la chica a Miguel Ángel-sé que tu pue…_

_April no término la oración pues_ _paró en seco dejando extrañado a su amigo mutante, Se quedó con la mirada fija en una silueta a una calle de distancia._

_-¿April?-dijo el chico al ver a su amiga inmóvil-no creo que sea un peligro, ¿o sí?-insistió el refiriéndose a aquella silueta-_

_El quelonio no obtuvo respuesta, solo la mirada fija de la chica en aquella silueta, fijándose más, él pudo determinar que era una mujer al estar de espaldas no se podían distinguir bien sus rasgos._

_-¿April?-reitero-_

_-Es...-susurro ella-¡Hey! ¡Tú!- gritó llamando la atención de la mujer-_

_-Mujer, ¿Qué haces?-le cuestiono Mikey-nos vas a exponer._

_April solo avanzo unos pasos dejando a Miguel sin apoyo, ella trataba de recordar algo, volvió a posar su mirada en aquella mujer y con una brisa de aire se dejó ver un mechón del cabello negro de la mujer que permanecía quieta en la esquina de la siguiente calle…y April recordó._

_Esta de inmediato se echó a correr detrás de ella, la mujer de la capa negra huyo de inmediato. April la persiguió por calles y calles hasta llegar un callejón cerrado, la pelirroja pensaba que la tenía atrapada pero...al llegar al callejón no se encontraba nadie ¿cómo era posible? Se preguntaba ella con enojo, ¡¿cómo era posible si le estaba pisando los talones?! estaban en un lugar sin salida, adondequiera que veía, April no localizaba un lugar donde aquella mujer de capa negra pudiera haber escapado._

_-¡Maldita sea!-dijo por lo bajo-._

_Continuara…_

_**¡Y mi bebe! Hay lo dejo solito: C ¡**_

_**Je, ¡hola guapetones y guapetonas 3 ¡ espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 gracias enserio ¡GRACIAS! Por sus hermosos reviews y por sus consejos enserio los tomaré en cuenta, ¡porque quiero mejorar y darles algo de muy buena calidad! : ) , no les miento cada que había un nuevo review daba saltitos del gusto n.n .**_

_**Gracias Paolet¡ :3 porque me ayudas con mis faltas de ortografía :3 ( que ya nada más me regañas por los acentos xD)**_

_**Aahh y otra cosa…si tengo las orejas rojas es culpa de mi madrina -_- xD**_

_**Con cariño Luna.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Desaparición

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

_Capítulo 3: En Luna llena _

''_Atemorizado, corrí de un lado para otro; notaba en la boca el gusto a sangre y el gusto a chocolate, lo uno tan repugnante como lo otro.-El lobo estepario-'__'_

El cielo se había despejado dejando ver la luna llena que regía el cielo, que, a causa de las nubes no había podido ser apreciada, la tormenta se había convertido en una brisa combinada con agua.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, en un lugar al sur de new york varios seres que según la sociedad no existían se reunían, como lo habían hecho desde siglos atrás.

La bodega en la que estaban era relativamente iluminada a pesar de la obscuridad que abrigaba la ciudad, los cristales rotos y los rayones en las paredes indicaban que el lugar estaba abandonado.

-Deberíamos de asesinarle ya, no entiendo por qué aún sigue con vida esa…cosa.-susurro una mujer de cabellos ondulados y rubios-solo es un maldito estorbo –lo dijo con un tono siniestro-.

Ella era de estatura mediana, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, portaba una blusa color azul marino y un short de mezclilla.

-Concuerdo contigo, Emily, pero mientras la protegida de Morgan se oponga a eso, esto nunca pasara-le contesto un hombre de piel obscura que estaba atrás de ella-.

-Pues creo que la protegida se va a enojar-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de oreja a oreja-no sabes lo que le mande hacer a ese fenómeno.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Em?-la tomo del hombro para hacerla girar hacia el-recuerda lo que nos advirtió Morgan.

-Hay por eso no te preo…-la rubia paro de hablar por qué sintió algo que la molesto -grrr ese...maldito olor.

-Es ella-le siguió su compañero- solo ella se carga ese olor.

-Prepárate, je seguro nos reclamara-ella volteo a ver directamente los ojos negros azabache de su compañero-.

-Recuerda Emily hoy es un día MUY malo para hacer escándalos-dijo enmarcando una palabra-

-Lo sé...y ella también lo sabe.

El lugar se inundó con un olor suave que recordaba a los jardines de manzanos y combinado con un toque de canela. Todo junto era un aroma tranquilizante, cálido.

Todos los presentes de inmediato notaron aquel olor, y se percataron de que ella se aproximaba, ella era la protegida de Morgan el líder de todo el clan.

Los tacones de las botas negras de aquella mujer hacían eco entre las solitarias calles de aquel vecindario, era más hermosa que la luna, misteriosa como la obscuridad del espacio, era la misma mujer de la capa negra, se desato el cabello el cual se alboroto por la brisa, sus rasgos eran asiáticos, muy finos y bellos, nariz respingada y ojos que brillaban muy especialmente, parecía que te estuviera mirando al alma

Al llegar a la entra la mujer se inclinó un poco mostrando el cuello como un código, el hombre fornido que vigilaba de inmediato la dejo entrar aproximadamente eran más de 105 seres que se veían a simple vista, todos excéntricos, había altos, morenos, güeros. Todos unidos por algo, algo más fuerte que un lazo de sangre, eran hijos de la obscuridad: solos en las sombras sin darse mucho a conocer, siempre ocultos.

A su paso todos la observaban con cierta indiferencia, ninguno de ellos sabia como era posible que fuese igual, nadie sabía explicarlo, la bella mujer ya tenía fijado a donde iba, quería llegar hacia aquellos chicos que se encontraban en una esquina, en sus ojos se podía notar un destello de enojo.

-Hola querida-dijo Emily con hipocresía-¿Por qué el enojo?

La mujer de capa le respondió con una fuerte cachetada, a la cual todos se quedaron incrédulos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?¡-gritó alterada- también es un ser vivo.

-¡Hay por favor es un fenómeno¡-dijo Em sobándose la mejilla- y ¡¿Quién te crees para agredirme, he?¡

-¡No es un fenómeno! tiene nombre.

-cálmate-intervino el hombre moreno-.

-¡¿Cómo me piden eso?¡-se defendió, la mujer de cabellos negros se notaba angustiada- si vieras como lo dejaron…

-Oh vamos…

-Tang Shen es solo una basura-hablo de nuevo la rubia-.

-No es una basura...-la miro de nuevo a los ojos- y ya he dicho...no me llamen así…

Continuara…

**¡Hola guapetones y guapetonas!**

**Bueno, este es el capítulo 3 y si, lo sé es muuuy corto u.u es que je así debe ser, enserio una enorme disculpa por eso, otra cosa, a mí me gusta actualizar pasando los 7 días :3 pero como estoy en una época muy atareada y por lo tanto complicada para mí no sé si pueda actualizar cada 7 días U,u así que please ténganme paciencia. **

**Y Terena Tempestira, si Casey y April son novios y no, no lo había puesto antes porque imagine que no sería relevante XD lamento si ese fue un error.**

**Gracias Pao por tu gran ayuda 3 **

**Y bueno espero poder actualizar muy pronto, ¡besos!**

**Con cariño Luna.**


End file.
